Valentine Schmalentine!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn planned on spending Valentine's Day with each other. But what happens when the boys have a surprise up their sleeves and have a little help. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping! Happy Belated Valentine's Day! REVIEW!


Me: Just a little something for Valentine's Day. (wink)

Misty: A little late there aren't you?

Me: (blush) I was out for Valentine's Day and didn't have time to upload it.

Misty: Oh, what were you doing this entire time?

Ash: Yeah this might be better to hear than this story! (grabs popcorn)

Me: (blushes deeper) Say the disclaimer first.

Ash: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon or any of the movies mentioned or the Vespa Scooter.

Misty: And she isn't sure if you need keys for the Vespa Scooter but she is pretty sure that you do. So she assumes.

Me: Roll it!

Ash and Misty: HEY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL US WHAT YOU DID!

* * *

Valentine Schmalentine

"Who needs men?" Misty questioned May and Dawn. She was in her pajamas surrounded by chocolate and other snacks. Her feet lifted up and rested on the coffee table as she was snuggled into the couch and pillows. She threw a popcorn into her mouth after she asked her question. Her eyes closed in confidence. Dawn and May were also in the pajamas but looking more miserable than Misty.

"We do!" They cried in unison while grabbing each other in hugs as they anime cried. Misty rolled her eyes as she threw an arm around each of their shoulders. May and Dawn turned to look at her.

"No we don't. Boys are stupid." May looked at Misty with a sigh and doubtful eyes.

"Yeah but it would be nice to have a cute boy to share Valentine's day with." Dawn sighed and nodded at May's statement. Who wouldn't want a special Valentine? Apparently, Misty. Misty snorted and crossed her arms.

"Valentine Schmalentine!" Misty closed her eyes as she tilted her head upward. "Valentine's Day is just something companies created so we can waste our money on buying chocolates, roses, stuffed animals, and what not." Dawn snorted at her statement and held up the giants boxes of chocolate that they bought, earlier.

"Apparently it is working." Misty snatched them out of her hand and threw a piece into her mouth.

"Well I bought it myself. I am independent that way." She smiled and threw another chocolate in her mouth. Dawn sighed and snuggled a pillow close to her chest.

"I just want to be swept of my feet. Is that too much to ask for?" May looked at her softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She then rested her head on her shoulder.

"No. I think we all want that." Dawn nodded and rested her head on hers. Misty snorted and threw a handful of popcorn at them.

"Speak for yourself." May and Dawn looked at Misty. They then crawled over to her and sat by her side.

"Come on, Mist," Dawn said as she leaned in to Misty with a doubtful look. "You have to want some guy to sweep you off your feet." May smirked and leaned her head on her hands as she laid on her stomach.

"Not just some guy but Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Misty paused with her hand in front of her mouth with some popcorn in it. She then blushed and lowered her hand. May and Dawn squealed as Misty winced at the sound.

"It is Ash, isn't it?!" Dawn squealed with her hands clasped in front of her. May sighed and folded her hands together while snuggled her cheek against her hands.

"That's so romantic," May sighed dreamily. Misty rolled her eyes at their girly actions but smiled slightly. They were lonely girls on Valentine's Day, it was bound to happen. Misty sighed and looked at their lovesick faces.

"Come on seriously?" Misty crossed her arms as well as her legs so she was sitting Indian style. "Ash wouldn't celebrate Valentine's Day if it was the only holiday on the calendar." May and Dawn looked at Misty.

"Ash is a little dense…" May muttered. Misty snorted sarcastically before raising an eyebrow.

"A little?" Dawn looked at Misty with a little shine of hope through her eyes.

"But I think Ash does like you." Misty walked over to the movies barely listening to Dawn. "I mean….he talked about you so much." That statement slowed Misty down. It went unnoticed by Dawn and May. May nodded at Dawn's words before adding onto it.

"His eyes would light up so much and he would get the huge smile." Dawn nodded before looking at Misty.

"He would get so happy, Mist. I wish you would see it." Misty stopped what she was doing at their words. She then sighed deeply before shaking her head. She then turned around to the girls with a small smile.

"So," Misty started as she tried to change the subject. "What movie should we watch?" Dawn immediately smiled at the suggestion and began to think of movies. May was a little hesitant about the sudden subject change but quickly pushed that thought aside.

"'P.S I LOVE YOU'!" Dawn squealed. Misty crinkled her nose.

"I don't think so…" Dawn pouted but quickly began to think of another movie. May's eyes suddenly lit up.

"How about 'The Proposal'?" Misty groaned while running a hand threw her, now mid-back length, red hair.

"I saw that with my sisters about 20 times," she said with a role of her eyes. May nodded in understanding before putting a hand to her chin. Misty rolled her eyes again. "Does it have to be a chick flick?"

"YES!" May and Dawn immediately replied. Misty sighed deeply before crossing her arms.

"At least make it a romantic comedy…" she muttered. Suddenly all three of their eyes lit up brightly as they all pointed a finger up at their ideas.

"'WHEN IN ROME'!" They all then smiled or giggled at each other. At least they weren't truly alone on Valentine's Day. Yet, having a date would still be nice.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Misty said in the middle of the movie. They were all snuggled comfortably on the couch. May and Dawn turned to her. "I don't know why you guys were pinning on me about Ash when you both have guys that you like." May and Dawn flushed and sat up straight.

"I DON'T LIKE DREW/KENNY!" May and Dawn exclaimed at the same time. Misty smirked evilly before throwing a pillow at them.

"I never said Drew or Kenny." May and Dawn flushed with embarrassment as Misty snickered. She then sighed while resting her cheek in her hand. "I think May is more likely to get Drew as her valentine. He is so opened about his feelings for her." Dawn nodded in understanding while May blushed. Dawn then looked at Misty while biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Actually, Mist," she said causing Misty and May to look at her. "I think you are. I mean Ash seemed so into you when he talked about you. He isn't exactly one to wait around when he wants things either. So I think he would go for it." Misty blushed brightly as May also began to think about it.

"I think it would be you, Dawn." Dawn blushed and pointed to herself.

"Me?" May nodded as she looked at her.

"Yeah, I mean after all….Kenny has known you since you were just a little girl. He has a strong bond with you so he might just go for it." Misty smirked evilly.

"How about we make a bet?" May and Dawn suddenly seemed interested. "To see who gets together first. My bet is on May." Dawn and May nodded.

"I bet Misty," Dawn chimed.

"I bet Dawn." May suddenly began to think. "What does the winner get and what happens to the loser?"

"Losers have to be the Winner's slave for a whole week!" May and Dawn brightened on the idea and held their hands out.

"DEAL!" They each shook each other's hand to make it official. They then laughed at each other. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Misty shot up and began to jog to the door.

"I got it!" Misty swung the door opened with a smile. However her smile slipped into a confused face. Her face met a huge bouquet of red roses. She stretched her neck to look over the roses at the person holding them. There she saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. She smiled politely and a little nervously.

"Hi," she said. She then looked at the card inside the roses to read the name. "Um I was asked by a guy to deliver this to," she paused to read the name again. "May." Misty blinked at the girl before turning her head to the side.

"May!" Misty looked back at the girl holding the flowers before looking back to the side. "There is a surprise for you at the door!" May skipped over and looked at the roses before taking them. She looked at them.

"They're beautiful." The girl at the door smiled at them. Misty and May studied the girl more closely. She seemed about their age and was wearing a green tank top with a white half jacket. She wore jean capris and white shoes as well. On her head was a green cap that had some company symbol on it. The company symbol was a Pelipper with a letter in it's mouth. She was a mail girl.

"A boy named Drew Hayden sent them." Misty pumped her fist in the air.

"YES! I AM SO WINNING THIS BET!" Dawn pouted and crossed her arms.

"It isn't over yet!" May nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we don't even know if this is for Valentine's day." The girl shook her head at May's statement before nodding at all of them.

"Oh no. It is for Valentine's Day." Misty smiled widely while May blushed and Dawn pouted. Dawn's gaze then turned into a curious one.

"Who are you anyway?" The girl smiled brightly before saluting them, playfully.

"The name's Victoria," she said before winking. "But call me, Vicky or Cupid." The girls smiled at the "cupid" part. She then winked playfully at them before skipping down the stairs and walking down the sidewalk. "And be sure to expect anything on Valentine's Day!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Misty closed the door before facing May as well as Dawn.

"I knew it! I am so winning this thing!" May rolled her eyes as Dawn frowned at her.

"The day isn't over yet!" May shook her head.

"You guys…" was all she said before gazing at the roses. She saw the note inside and pulled it out.

'_May,_

_I think everyone deserves someone on Valentine's Day. I would love it if you were my someone. Meet me at the new restaurant by the Pokemon Center at 6. _

_Drew._

_P.S Will you be my Valentine?_

"Not a man of many words is he?" May shrieked in surprise. Dawn giggled before looking at her. "I mean it is still sweet of him but no poem? Or no declaring love? What gives?" Dawn said as she took the note. Misty snatched the note from her.

"This isn't one of those chick flicks, Dawn. I bet you can't even write one stanza for a poem." Dawn looked at Misty in a confused manner.

"What's a stanza?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"My point exactly." May took the note from Misty and held it along with the roses.

"Do you have a vase I can borrow? Or even better, have?" Misty smiled lightly at her before walking to the kitchen.

"Let's see what I have." The other two followed her to the kitchen. May leaned against the counter while Dawn sat on top of it. Misty pulled out a purple vase and handed it to May before leaning on the opposite counter.

"So what are you going to do May? You gonna go or not?" May looked from the roses to the girls. She smiled lightly.

"I don't want to ditch you guys for some guys. It's against girl code." She said the last part with an amused voice. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if you left us for _some guy_." May looked confused before Dawn commented on the situation as well.

"Drew isn't some guy." Misty nodded in agreement.

"Now if you were leaving us for some guy that we don't know and who just seems all looks then we would have to kill you." May laughed lightly as Dawn nodded in agreement. Dawn then hopped off the counter.

"So with that said," Dawn said before walking towards the front door. "Why don't we buy you something nice to wear for your date tonight?" May raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I was going to go." Misty walked past her and towards Dawn.

"You never said you weren't going to go." May smirked at them before walking over.

"Touché." Was all she said as made them laugh before she closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Oh how about this one?" Dawn asked as she pulled out a puffy pink dress.

"_Too_ girly."

"This one?" Misty asked as she pulled out a blue t-shirt with basketball shorts.

"_Too_ tomboy." Misty scoffed before putting it away. Dawn pulled out a low cut dark blue shirt that ended just below her chest. It also had no back side just strings to tie the back. It also had jean shorts ended an inch or two above the thigh. A little too short for May and Misty's liking.

"Oh this one is nice." Dawn said as she examined it. May looked at it with a slightly disgusted face.

"_Too _sluttish." Dawn looked at it before realizing she was right and putting it away.

"This one is pretty." Misty showed her an elegant silver dress shirt with black pants.

"_Too_ dressy." Misty rolled her eyes before tossing the dress into the reject pile. Dawn glared at May slightly before crossing her arms.

"You know what…you're _too_ picky." Misty smirked before putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Relax Dawn. May just wants to look cute for her date with Drew." Dawn giggled while May blushed. Suddenly an outfit caught Misty's and Dawn's eyes. They both walked to it and picked it off the rack.

"May! This outfit is perfect for you!" May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Alright. Lets see it." They both turned around showing her the outfit. May's face showed no emotion as she was trying to hide her pleasure. The outfit was cute and casual. It was perfect.

"I think we have a winner." Misty said as she smiled. She saw the happy look in May's eyes at the sight of the outfit. May blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay I admit it. I love it!" Misty and Dawn smiled in accomplishment. They went to pay for the outfit before they gasped. There behind the register was the mail girl. Only she was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She smiled at them before waving at them. They scurried over.

"I thought you were the mail girl." The girl smirked before shaking her head.

"What can I say? I am good at having more than one job. So want me to ring you up?" May nodded. She told them the price and May paid for it. They all waved their good-byes before leaving the store. Nobody noticed the fact that she had given them a discount on the outfit.

* * *

"Well that was a little weird," Misty said as they walked through the door. May nodded as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." May then looked at them with an amused grin.

"Imagine if she was really cupid…" Dawn giggled.

"No cupid is a boy…I think. She can be a helper though," she said playfully. Misty and May laughed quickly before going into Misty's room. May sat down on the bed as Misty took out the outfit.

"I'll do her hair!" Dawn nodded before raising her hand.

"I'll do her accessories and make up!" Misty looked at Dawn.

"Not too much make up…" Dawn giggled and nodded before she went to work. Misty began to grab her blow dryer, brushes, and other hair equipment. May smiled at her friends as they began to help her out.

* * *

"And…done." Dawn and Misty stepped back to examine their friend. May blushed in embarrassment but twirled around to give them a full look.

"You look cute!"

"It is perfect." May smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Misty and Dawn smiled at her.

"No problem, May."

"Yeah that's what friends are for." May smiled before looking at the time. It was 5:45.

"I should get going." She began to walk toward the door. Misty and Dawn began to wipe fake tears away.

"Our little girl is growing up." Dawn nodded in agreement. May rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

May sighed deeply as she walked towards the restaurant. She looked up and saw Drew waiting outside for her. She blushed as she looked him over.

He was wearing a white button up shirt. Drew also wore a red tie. He wore some comfortable but still nice looking jeans. On his feet were black shoes. Drew turned around and smiled when he saw her.

She was wearing a red t-shirt with a jean skirt. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a rose jewel on the end. May also wore small silver hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with some strands framing her face. She wore a light pink lipstick with a little bit of blush. Not to much but just enough to make her face features more noticeable.

"You look great." May smiled before looping her arm through his.

"You look good too." Drew flicked his hair with a smirk.

"Just good? I happen to think I look hot." May smirked at him.

"We'll see what I think about you after the date." Drew smiled at her as he lead her into the restaurant. It was a cute yet romantic restaurant. A waitress sat them down at a table that Drew had reserved. Drew pulled out her chair like a gentleman before sitting down across from her. May smiled at him before scanning the menu. "So what made you want to take me on a date?" Drew smiled at her question.

"I'll tell you what I think about you after the date," Drew mocked as he flicked his hair. May rolled her eyes with a smile before looking through the menu again.

* * *

Misty sighed as she fell onto the couch. Dawn fell down beside her.

"At least May got a guy on Valentine's Day…" Misty sighed and nodded. She looked at Dawn, who was staring longingly at the chick flick on T.V. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Valentine Schmalentine," Misty said as she threw arm around Dawn's shoulder. "At least we have friends." Dawn nodded.

"I know, I know…"

The door bell rang again. Misty rolled her eyes as she walked over to get it. She opened it and there was Vicky again. Now she was wearing jeans, a black and red t-shirt, on her head was a cap that was black with a Charmander holding a pizza. Vicky smiled at Misty's shocked face.

"I have an order for Dawn." Dawn walked in front of the door at the sound of her name. She gasped and wore the same shocked face as Vicky.

"You're the pizza girl too?" Misty and Dawn asked in unison. Vicky winked and held the pizza out to them.

"A girl has to make a living." She gave the pizza box to Dawn. Dawn looked confused at her and the pizza box.

"Um," Dawn began unsurely. "I didn't order pizza." Vicky grinned cheekily.

"A special guy ordered it for you," Vicky said causing Dawn to smile. Vicky jumped off the stairs before grinning again and pointing at the box. "And that isn't pizza." Dawn was yet again confused before she opened the box. Inside of the pizza box was another box. But it was in the shape of a heart and was red. Someone sent her a box of chocolates. Misty looked over her shoulder.

"A weird way to send chocolates, don't you think?" Dawn giggled and pulled out the box of chocolates as she let the pizza box fall into the garbage.

"Who do you think sent it?" She asked completely ignoring Misty's question.

"Kenny," Misty said under her breathe. Dawn heard her, and blushed. She held the box to her chest and giggled.

"I hope so," she admitted softly. Misty smiled at her until the door bell rang yet again. She groaned and threw open the door.

"If this is Vicky again-" she cut herself off as she saw Kenny at the door. Kenny looked at her in a confused manner while Dawn smiled at him. "Oh…um…hi?" Kenny grinned before waving at them.

"Hi Misty," he said a little nervously. His eyes darted to Dawn. He smiled when he saw that she got the chocolates. "How do you like my gift, Dee Dee?" Dawn ignored the nickname while Misty stood awkwardly near the door.

"You sent it to me?" Kenny nodded sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Misty rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Well duh," she muttered to herself in the corner.

"Yeah I did," Kenny said as they didn't Misty in the corner. Dawn blushed and smiled at him.

"Well," she started to say before pulling the box closer to her. "Thank you." Misty rolled her eyes at the mushy and awkward scene. She put up her hands and began to puppet their talking. She made her two hands 'kiss' each other. Kenny and Dawn turned to face her as they looked at her weirdly. Misty saw this and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh," she said as she put her hands behind her back. "Pretend I am not even here." Kenny and Dawn both shook their heads.

"You're welcome, Dee Dee." Kenny then began to shuffle his feet. "So….will you be my Valentine?" Dawn beamed at him before hugging him tightly.

"Of course!" Kenny smiled widely before hugging her back. Misty began to fake gag in the corner. Dawn glared at her as Misty giggled and stuck her tongue out. Dawn shooed her with her hand. Misty giggled as she began to walk into the living room. Suddenly Kenny held a hand out to her before reaching into his book bag.

"This is for you, Misty." Misty looked at it. It was a luvdisc stuffed animal. She looked at it before looking at Kenny, awkwardly. Dawn saw this and glared at Kenny. Kenny saw their expressions before waving his hands.

"NO! IT'S NOT FROM ME!" Misty and Dawn both relaxed as he said this. Misty took the stuff animal as Dawn hugged Kenny again. Misty looked at the stuffed animal curiously before looking back at Kenny.

"Who is it from?" Kenny smirked secretly.

"Can't say. But you'll find out soon enough." Misty rolled her eyes at all the secrecy but didn't say anything. Kenny examined Dawn as she stood in her pajamas. Kenny raised an eyebrow at her before pulling her closer.

"So you wanna get dressed and come see a movie with me?" Dawn nodded excitedly before looking at Misty. Misty was holding the luvdisc to herself in thought.

"Mist," Misty snapped her head up at her. "Do you mind?" Misty looked confused.

"Mind what?" Dawn rolled her eyes before tilting her head in Kenny's direction. Misty's mouth made an 'O' shape before she smiled.

"No, not at all. Go ahead. I think I am just gonna watch a movie or something." Dawn smiled before dashing off to get her clothes. She quickly got dressed and grabbed Kenny's hand.

"Thanks, Mist!" Misty smiled and waved them off. She closed the door after them before sighing. Suddenly it rang again and Misty groaned before she opened it. There was Vicky again. Misty shook her head with a smile at seeing her again.

"What now?" Vicky smiled before laughing.

"I am off my shift…or shifts, if you will." Misty laughed lightly before raising an eyebrow.

"So then what brings you here?" Vicky smiled widely at her before placing her hands on her hips.

"I have one last deliver to make." Misty smiled at her.

"And what would that be?" Vicky grinned at her.

"This," she said before twirling around. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"What the-" Misty said as she heard loud flapping noises. She spotted a Charizard. A very familiar one at that. Suddenly a boy hopped off. A tall one, spikey raven hair, and tanned skin. He was pretty toned too. Misty raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Ash?" Ash grinned cheekily at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mist." Misty looked at him curiously.

"Well before you guys start getting all mushy," Vicky started as she walked to her scooter. She put on her helmet. "I got more places to go so I will see you guys later. Good luck, Ash!" She then drove off in a hurry. Misty looked confused before looking back at Ash.

"Ash," Misty said slowly. "What's going on?"

"I am here to ask you something, Mist." Ash pulled out a single red rose with a blue ribbon tied around it. "Will you be my Valentine?" He asked as he held the rose out to her. Misty smirked at him.

"I am not going to some restaurant or to the movies," she warned. Ash grinned at her as he looked at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Misty smiled softly before taking the rose.

"Alright, Ketchum." Ash smiled and hugged her close.

"I knew it." Misty looked at up at him.

"How?" Ash grinned at her.

"I planned this whole thing." Misty looked at him curiously.

"What did you do?" Ash smirked in accomplishment.

"I convinced Drew to ask May out," Ash said.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, dude," Ash said as he stood in Drew's room. "She'll say yes." Drew looked at Ash before twirling a rose in his hand._

"_I don't know, Ash…." Drew sighed before continuing. "I am mean to her….I call her names….I tease her…" Ash rolled his eyes._

"_And that's a boy's way of saying you like them." Drew rolled his eyes as Ash continued. "Besides what is the worse that could happen?" Drew looked at Ash in annoyance._

"_Um…maybe she'll say NO!" He exaggerated. Ash sighed before clasping a hand on his shoulder._

"_I am confident, she'll say yes." Drew sighed before looking up at Ash. He sighed again before getting a bunch of roses._

"_Alright, Alright…" He gave in._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow," Misty said as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed." Ash grinned.

"That's not all," he continued. "Then I had to convince Kenny."

_Flashback_

"_I know you like her," Ash teased with his arms crossed. Kenny blushed and waved his arms furiously. _

"_No I don't! Dee Dee and I have been friends for a long time!" Ash rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah just friends. I think it's time to change that." Kenny blushed even deeper while looking slightly uneasy. He then sighed._

"_Alright," Kenny said as he gave in. Ash grinned in achievement._

_End Flashback_

"Aw that's so sweet of you to get the girls dates too. They deserve someone on Valentine's day," Misty cooed as she snuggled into Ash's shoulder and neck. "I didn't know you were so sweet or romantic!" Ash blushed and held her closer. He then rolled his eyes slowly and uneasily.

"Well yeah," His eyes then looked at her directly. "I kinda did it so I can have you all to myself but that works too." Misty sweat dropped before chuckling.

"I guess that is still sweet and romantic…Just to a different level but still sweet and romantic." Ash grinned at her as he let his arms slip around her waist. Misty shifted hers comfortably around his neck.

"That's not all. I am sure you remember Vicky or 'Cupid'," Ash said while quoting the word cupid with his index finger and middle finger. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"You had something to do with her too?" Ash nodded before continuing.

"See she is Drew's cousin's friend." Misty raised an eyebrow at his explanation. Ash saw this and smiled slightly. "I could've just said she was my friend, couldn't I?" Misty smirked playfully.

"Depends is she your friend?"

"Well yeah but I met her through-" Misty put a finger on his lips.

"That's all I need to know." Ash grinned at her.

"So I had her help me out."

_Flashback_

"_So can you do it for me?" Vicky put a finger to her chin as she considered it._

"_Hm," She hummed to herself in thought. "What's in it for me?" Ash rolled his eyes before holding up a chocolate bar. Vicky snatched it out of his hand before she shaking his hand._

"_Deal!"_

_End Flashback_

"So she has a lot of jobs or something?"

"Well sort of. Her aunt owns the flower shop, her uncle owns the pizza place, her mom owns the clothing store, her cousin is the manager of the movie theater, and her older sister owns the French restaurant." Misty's eye widened at all that.

"Wow she has a lot going on." Misty then looked confused. "So why did you need her to do all that?" Ash smirked.

"I needed to make sure everything was going smoothly without letting you or anyone else see me."

_Flashback_

_Vicky walked away from the house after delivering the roses to the house. She then pulled out a walkie-talkie. She pushed the button and held it up to her mouth._

"_Pokemon Master? This is the Messenger. The package is in the mailbox, I repeat the package is in the mailbox!" Suddenly there was a static sound before Ash's voice was heard._

"_What? Are you talking about me and you?" She heard Ash question through the walkie-talkie._

"_And what do you mean it is in the mailbox?! You were supposed to give it to her, not let the roses die in the mailbox!" Drew's voice was now heard through the walkie-talkie. Vicky rolled her eyes._

"_I did give it to them. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Geez," She muttered before walking off._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback Number Two_

"_Good bye!" Vicky waved at the girls as they walked out the store. Afterwards she ducked down behind the counter before pulling out the walkie-talkie again._

"_She is going on the date! She just bought some clothes!" Ash's voice came through._

"_That's great! How did you know she was going to come your mom's clothing store?" Vicky smirked to herself._

"_Girl's instinct." Drew's voice was now heard._

"_Yeah whatever," he said and Vicky swore she could almost hear him flicking his hair. "So," he suddenly became calm. "Is it a cute outfit?" Vicky rolled her eyes before turning the walkie-talkie off._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback Number Three_

"_Alright, I'm ready," Vicky said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was now dressed as the pizza girl. "Where's the box?" Kenny and Ash handed her the box as she walked out. "Okay," she said before grabbing the keys to her blue Vespa Scooter. Kenny and Ash watched her as she sat down in it. Ash handed her the walkie-talkie._

"_Don't forget this," he said as she took it from him. Before she can do anything else, Kenny walked up to her._

"_Wait!" She looked at him. "Let me come with you. After you deliver it, I will go see her. Face to Face," Kenny explained while looking at her and Ash. Vicky looked at Ash. Ash shrugged and nodded._

"_Alright," he agreed. Vicky nodded as well. Kenny grinned before hopping behind Vicky on the scooter. He held the box while she placed her hands on the handles. She put the walkie-talkie in her pocket before riding off with the box and Kenny. She stopped in front of Misty's house and delivered the box to them. She walked back to her scooter while pulling out the walkie-talkie. Kenny took this as his cue to go to the house._

"_Good luck," Vicky said to him as he walked away._

"_Thanks," he called over his shoulder before reaching the door. Vicky pushed the button on the walkie-talkie._

"_Alright Ash. We're just about done here." Ash's voice came through._

"_Alright. I will meet you back here in a few, go to the theater first." Vicky nodded even though Ash couldn't see. _

"_Roger!" Ash's voice came through again after she sat down on the scooter._

"_Who's roger?" Vicky sighed before clipping on her helmet._

"_Just forget it, Ash."_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback Number Four_

"_Alright Ash," Vicky said as she looked up at Ash, who was flying over the house on Charizard. "Get ready!" Ash nodded down at her._

"_Got it!" Vicky rang the doorbell as Ash watched on._

_End Flashback_

"Wow," was all Misty can say. Ash smiled at her. "You did all this….for me?" Ash grinned.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Helping out the girls was just a bonus, I guess." Misty grinned at him.

"I am impressed, Ash. I didn't know that you knew the girls like the boys and would accept them." Ash blushed.

"Uh, I didn't."

* * *

May giggled at something Drew said until a body showed up to the table. May looked up and gasped.

"You, again?" Vicky grinned and winked at them. She was now wearing a black button up shirt with a dark blue skirt. Around her waist was an apron. Her hair was let down and it rested gently on her shoulders. Drew smirked at her.

"You know what to get me." Vicky rolled her eyes at him before writing down on her notepad. She looked at May and smiled politely.

"And what can I get you?" May skimmed the menu but didn't understand French. May looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Um," she began before smiling. "I'll just have what he is having." Vicky chuckled as she knew May couldn't read the menu. None the less, she wrote a two in front of the Drew's order so the chief would know to make two orders. She smiled and walked away. May then looked at Drew as she realized something.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"She is friends with my cousin." May nodded in understanding. "Not to mention, she has been helping us out with our little Valentine's Day surprises." May looked confused as Drew's smirk widened. "Care to hear the story?" May nodded excitedly as Drew began to tell the story of what him and the boys did today.

* * *

Dawn rested her head on Kenny's shoulder as they walked over to get popcorn and soda.

"Excuse me," Dawn called to the girl behind the counter. The girl twirled around and made Dawn gasp. "I'm just seeing you all over the place, aren't I?" Vicky laughed lightly at her before nodding. She then looked at Kenny.

"Popcorn and medium soda?" Kenny smiled and nodded. Vicky walked around getting the items. Dawn looked at Kenny.

"You know her?" Kenny smiled in amusement.

"You can say that…" Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Explain," was all she said. Kenny chuckled before thanking Vicky for the popcorn and soda. The two then walked towards into the movie.

"I'll explain after the movie." Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever." Kenny chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh relax. You'll understand soon enough." Dawn couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

* * *

"I should be getting two chocolate bars for this," Vicky mumbled as she was driving back to the restaurant. She quickly parked her scooter and ran inside. As she was running in, her two orders for May and Drew came out. She quickly grabbed them and walked over to their table. "Perfect timing," she mused to herself. She quickly placed the orders on their table. "Your food," she said as she placed the dishes in front of them.

"Thank you," May chirped as she looked at the food. She then examined it curiously while Drew smirked at her.

"Thanks," Drew said as Vicky nodded and walked away. Drew watched May as she looked at the food curiously. "Do you know what this is, May?" May blushed before smiling sheepishly.

"Um, no." Drew chuckled and began to eat the food.

"It's Ratatouille," he said. May's eyes lit up.

"OH! LIKE THE DISNEY MOVIE?!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yes, May….Like the Disney Movie." May grinned before eating the food. Drew just smiled at her. She was too cute.

* * *

"WAIT! So you didn't know?" Ash shook his head. Misty gaped at him. "And what if the girls didn't like them? What would've been your plan?" Ash shrugged.

"I would have kidnapped you." Misty laughed at him and shook her head.

"Whatever." Ash looked down at Misty and raised an eyebrow.

"So if we aren't going to the movies or a restaurant…what are we going to do?" Misty grinned and began to walk backwards and tugging his hand. Ash grinned back at her.

"We hang out at my house." Ash groaned.

"But there won't be anything to do!" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Just come on," was all she said before she dragged him into the house.

* * *

"That was great." May then leaned back and sighed in content while patting her full stomach. Drew watched her in amusement.

"I'm sure it was," he muttered as he watched her with a raised eyebrow. May grinned sheepishly as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Drew smirked at the sight. May then blinked and looked at Drew a little more seriously.

"So what are we going to do now?" Drew gave off a little smile before he stood up. He placed the money on the table and a tip for the waitress. He then held a hand out to May.

"I think a walk on the beach, would be nice?" May squealed a little at the thought and grabbed his hand.

"I believe it would."

* * *

"I can't believe we are watching this movie…" Ash muttered with his arms crossed. Misty had chosen the movie, _House Bunny_. Misty rolled her eyes before scooting closer to Ash. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a funny movie…" Ash rolled his eyes.

"I am more of an action guy…" He suddenly burst out laughing at a scene as Misty giggled.

"Yeah it shows…" Ash nudged her before resting his head on hers.

"Oh shut up," Ash then sighed into her hair. Misty moved her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"So, what made you want me to be your valentine?" Ash blushed lightly before gazing down at her.

"Well I have liked you for a long time. And the way I feel about you," Ash paused as he seemed to think of the words to describe how he feels. "Well it is kind of hard to describe." Misty gave a soft smirk at his words as her eyes twinkled.

"Actions speak louder than words," she whispered. Ash then smirked as well. He, for once, picked up on her hint. His eyes became half lidded as he moved his head down, towards her lips. Misty smiled softly as she closed her eyes. As soon as she did, Ash closed his all the way. They felt each other's breathe on their lips. The room was hushed as they zoned out the movie. Just when he was about to dive in for the kiss, they heard a static sound.

_"Mission accomplished, Ash!"_ Misty and Ash both jumped at the noise. Ash then fumbled to take out his walkie-talkie._ "May and Drew just left the restaurant, looking very happy, might I add."_ Ash rolled his eyes. _"And Dawn and Kenny looked awfully comfortable with each other. Everything is going by slowly."_ Ash pushed the button his walkie-talkie before talking into it.

"Alright, Vic," he said. "Mission complete….Now go home." Vicky's voice came in again as a little too cheery.

_"OHHHH I get it!"_ Ash could almost see her winking and giggling at him. "Have fun!" The walkie-talkie then made two beeping noises before shutting off.

"Some agent you got there," Misty said with a smile. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Drew." May and Drew were holding hands and walking on the beach. As the stars were beginning to show. Drew smiled.

"Anytime." May smirked and bumped shoulders with him.

"Anytime?" May teased. Drew smirked and lowered his head slightly.

"Anytime." May giggled slightly before smiling at him. Drew smirked and flicked his hair with his free hand. "Like sometime next week?" May smiled even more widely as her eyes began to sparkle with happiness.

"It's a date." May and Drew smiled at each other. Suddenly everything got quiet except for the soothing sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Their eyes began to close slowly as they leaned in. They kept leaning in until their lips met. Drew wrapped one arm around her waist as the other one continued to clutch her hand. May squeezed his hand back and wrapped her other arm around his neck. They were so lost in themselves that they didn't realize the tide getting higher and higher. They only realized it until it got so high it hit them. Not enough to knock them down but enough to leave them drenched. May squealed at the cold water while Drew held her close. Afterwards they both laughed. May pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand.

"Lets get out of here!" Drew laughed and followed her to Misty's house.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Dawn commented as Kenny and herself walked out the theater. Kenny nodded in agreement with a smile. Dawn had one arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. Her free hand was holding a soda. Kenny rested his head on hers comfortably as they walked to Misty's house. "Thanks for taking me out." Kenny smiled widely as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"My pleasure." Dawn smiled and nuzzled his arm with her cheek. Kenny blushed lightly but smiled none the less. Dawn sighed dreamily.

"So what now?" Kenny shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Dawn grinned at his words before yawning.

"I hate to admit it but I am getting tired." Kenny nodded.

"Then we'll go out again sometime." Dawn raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled as a small smile formed. Kenny looked down at her and nodded before smiling softly.

"Really." Dawn grinned before reaching up and pecking his lips, sweetly. Kenny blushed deeply as he leaned into the quick kiss. She pulled away before smiling to herself and him. Kenny gazed at her and then at her lips. He then leaned down and kissed her more slowly. Dawn had a light blush on her cheeks but kissed back. Just when she was getting into it, he pulled away. He then grinned at her and pulled her close. "It's starting to get cold." Dawn nodded in agreement as they began to walk again. Closer than before.

* * *

"So, care to try again?" Ash raised an eyebrow while smirking. Misty smirked back at him.

"Depends," she said. "Is your walkie-talkie off?" Ash smiled lightly before nodding. Misty grinned and leaned into him. Ash leaned into her as well. Just when their lips were about to meet, the doorbell rang. Now Misty was getting mad. "WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK TODAY TO COME TO MY HOUSE?!" Ash snickered at her and stood up with her. There was May and Drew, completely drenched. Next to them was a love-sick looking couple, Dawn and Kenny. Misty raised an eyebrow at them. Drew pecked May's lips quickly before leaving. Kenny hugged Dawn close and pecked her cheek before walking off. Dawn and May both sighed happily before walking in. Almost in a trance. Misty watched them curiously but didn't say anything. Ash walked in the room as May and Dawn walked past him. He raised an eyebrow at their expressions as they walked out the room. He looked at Misty.

"What's wrong with them?" Misty shook her head and laughed lightly.

"They're in love." Ash smiled and shook his head. Misty then gazed at Ash with a soft look.

"Well their dates are over. I guess ours is too." Ash groaned playfully with a pout. Misty smiled at his expression before rolling her eyes. Ash sighed before smiling at her.

"Fine," he said. He walked towards her as she stood near the door. He walked down the stairs. Misty closed the door behind him. When it closed, she turned around and leaned against it. She smiled to herself and just when she was about to walk away, the doorbell rang again. Misty groaned and threw open the door.

"What no-" her words were cut off as a pair of lips slammed onto hers. Her eyes went wide when she realized Ash was kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she rested her hands on his forearms. He then pulled away slowly before smiling at her.

"I just wanted to do that." Misty smiled widely at him as her eyes began to dazzle with amusement at his words and actions. Ash grinned back at her. He kissed her once more before walking down the stairs. "Bye, Mist!" Misty waved after him. She closed the door again and leaned against it again. Only this time, two squeals were heard. Misty looked up and saw her two friends. May and Dawn were smiling at her. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Me: I tried to make them seem like close friends but it felt more like I was writing a chick flick.

Misty: You know you watch chick flicks.

Me: Yeah but I don't want to write about them and I am not obsessed with them. They are once in a blue moon kind of thing.

Misty: Whatever.

Me: Anyway….REVIEW!

Everyone: HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!

Me: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE!


End file.
